


It’s just a thunderstorm

by Yqkari



Category: South Park
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yqkari/pseuds/Yqkari
Summary: Tweek hates thunderstorm





	It’s just a thunderstorm

Tweek sat towards the edge of Craig’s bed. Craig of course had his eyes glued to his phone. At least he didn’t have his buddha box Tweek thought.

“Hey Craig?” Tweek asked quietly. Tweek was surprised to see Craig lift his head up to look at him. “Do you wanna do something?” Craig turned to the window. It had been pouring since last night and it didn’t look like it was going to stop anytime soon. “It’s raining” he replied blankly and went back to his phone.

“I know but ma-“ he was interrupted by loud crash from outside. “AAAAAHHHH!” Tweek screamed “WHAT WAS THAT?!”. Tweek moved close to Craig. Wrapping his arm around his waist. “I’m pretty sure it’s just thundering” Craig responded turning his phone off (finally). “Thunder?! Ack! What if it strikes the house!” He panicked. “Honey do you know how unlikely that is? Trust me we have nothing to worry about” he said trying to calm him “well what if one of our friends go outside and they get hit?! O-or what if the lightning hits a tree and causes a fire?!” He said worrying more. Craig sighed.

Craig turned over to face his boyfriend. Wrapping his arm over him and kissing his forehead. “Honey I promise you nothing bad is going to happen” he said attempting sooth him again. It seemed to work at first but when the thunder struck again he jumped. “Here..how about we see how far away the thunder is?” Craig said “hows that going to help?” He questioned. “The farther the thunder is the faster it’ll end” Craig replied.

White flashed across the sky. “One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three one-thousand, four one-thousand.” He whispered. A loud thunder roar outside. “The thunderstorm is close right now but I’m sure it’ll be over soon” he said rubbing Tweek’s back.

Craig continued to count and the storm continued to go by. Craig was so focused on counting he hadn’t realized that Tweek was asleep. It had been another 35 minutes before he looked down at Tweek. He looked relatively comfortable. His face was squished against Craig other arm his hair was all messed up and his right arm looked a little wrong but he still looked as cute as always. 

Craig sighed. “Sweet dreams honey” he said kissing his cheek. “I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic :,)  
Sorry it’s so short


End file.
